Presently there are three different ways to try to put out oil fires:
Water is sprayed on the seat of the fire while the fire fighter at the same time approaches the fire behind a protective shield and tries to shut down the valve of the oil pipe manually. The method is dangerous and requires a lot of water, which is not always available at the site of the fire.
By exploding the buring oil well the use of oxygen in the surrouding area is temporarily increased so much that the fire is suffocated by lack of sufficient oxygen. After this the valves and other broken equipment can be replaced. The method is very dangerous.
By drilling a new hole into the same oil well with the burning oil pipe and by pumping water into it the oil eruption is replaced by a water eruption and the fire is put out. This is an expensive and time consuming operation and the success of it cannot be guaranteed. Additionally it is dangerous to carry out.